doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. Deluxe
Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (often shortened as Super Mario Bros. DX and abbreviated SMBDX) is an update of the original 1985 Famicom/NES hit game Super Mario Bros. The update was distributed in 1999 for Game Boy Color. The game was left relatively unmodified from the original NES version; it omitted the graphical updates of the Super Mario All-Stars version. The only differences were an on-cart save feature, a world map, and the ability to play as Luigi at any time. Gameplay This game features the same exact gameplay as Super Mario Bros.. This mode is retitled Original 1985 and features three save slots. After the player has beaten the game in Original 1985, it will upgrade to hard mode. Hard mode is denoted by the title above the save slot; regular mode will show World 1-1, while hard mode will show World 1*1 (just like Super Mario All-Stars). Hard mode features a few big changes: all Goombas become Buzzy Beetles and the wide "falling platforms" in the underground worlds are shortened. In this version, the worlds of the "second quest" are known as the "Star Courses". Other modes The game also features Challenge and Versus modes (competitive multiplayer). Challenge Mode is exactly the same as Original 1985, but includes a hidden Yoshi egg and five red coins to collect in each and every stage, as well as a set point total to achieve. Versus mode is two-player only. Versus mode features white and red blocks that are flipped when the player hits a block. White blocks are transparent, with only a single outline, while red blocks hinder and impede the player. Players attempt to flip the blocks red to impede their opponent. The race ends at the flagpole. Toy Box A Toy Box and Photo Album are included as well; the Toy Box featured various Toads sitting around a table. Each Toad would have different things for the player to try, such as a title screen editor and various printouts for the Game Boy Printer. These printouts can range from black Nintendo and Mario logos to the full logos, these are all in black and white. The Photo Album unlocks pictures as the player reaches certain achievements in the game. These pictures can also be printed via the Game Boy Printer. Unlockable modes After earning 100,000 points in Original 1985 mode, the player unlocks "You Vs. Boo" mode (titled "You Vs. Ghost" in the Japanese release), a race against the character in eight different levels. The Boo progressively turns different shades (Green, Blue, Pink, and Black) as the player continuously races and beats him. After scoring over 300,000 points in Original 1985 mode, the player unlocks The Lost Levels, which is renamed For Super Players (the byline for the Japanese version of Super Mario All-Stars version of the original The Lost Levels that America did not receive.). This version is not an exact port. The differences include: *Mario and Luigi are identical (rather than the subtle playing differences). *Fantasy World 9 and the lettered worlds A-D are not accessible without a cheat device such as a GameShark. *It omits the updated graphics from the original Famicom Disk System version. *The pushing wind from certain levels are now removed. *Graphic changes: **New sprite for Poison Mushrooms, changed from the original Famicom version. **Eyes on any of the mushrooms, cloud, and bushes are missing, and the platforms are no longer made from small mushrooms. **Colors are slightly changed on the poison mushroom, instead of using the Goomba colors. Development Differences There are some major visibility differences. The first notable difference is that only twelve 16 x 16 tiles are visible on the screen laterally, due to the smaller resolution of the Game Boy Color. The NES version had all sixteen tiles visible at once. Nintendo could have chosen to either pixelate the graphics smaller or show fewer tiles; they opted for the latter option. To compensate, the player can press up and down to see below and above the screen. While some players were annoyed at this change, others have seen this as an increased challenge to not be able to see the entire screen at once. The change most noticeably makes it harder to see flying Bloopers above and below the screen. Luigi's colors were changed from white and green to green and brown, with the original colors used to signify if Luigi has Fire Flower power. The water and lava are now animated, and Toad and Peach were given new animations. Other minor details were removed such as the name of the character and current level on the top menu of the level game screen. Mario or Luigi can also move back a bit further than they could in the original NES version, though not very much, due to the decrease of resolution noted above. Controls are also much smoother than in the original NES version. Critical reception The game was very well-received by both critics and fans. GameSpot gave the game a 9.9 Davis, Cameron. Super Mario Bros. Deluxe for the Game Boy Color review. GameSpot. January 28, 2000., hailing it as the "killer game" for the Game Boy Color. IGN went further, giving it a perfect 10 out of 10 Harris, Craig. IGN: Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Review. IGN. July 21, 1999.. ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe also has an aggregate rating of 93.8% on GameRankings GameRankings - Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. It was partially due to the high quality of the port, especially the inclusion of the Lost Levels, that led to severe criticism when the Super Mario Bros. Classic NES Series version was released, which had no extras or unlockables. Of that version, IGN mused that the version didn't "offer nearly as much as what was already given on the Game Boy Color" and gave it an 8.0 out of 10 Harris, Craig. IGN: Super Mario Bros. (Classic NES Series) review. June 4, 2004. The game sold 5.07 Million copies. References External links * Category:1999 computer and video games Category:2000 computer and video games Category:2001 computer and video games Category:Mario platform game remakes Category:Game Boy Color games nl:Super Mario Bros. Deluxe ja:スーパーマリオブラザーズデラックス